1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof cover for electrical devices such as electrical outlets, receptacles, switches, ground fault circuit interruptors, dimmers, etc., and more particularly pertains to an electrical device waterproof cover with snap-in modular cover plates which can be used either alone with one gang covers or outlet boxes, or ganged together in combination for use with two gang electrical covers or outlet boxes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to waterproof covers and enclosures for electrical devices such as electrical outlets, receptacles, switches, ground fault circuit interrupters, dimmers, etc. Weatherproof electrical covers or outlet boxes are well known in the industry to provide a cover for an electrical device mounted within the cover so that the cover and electrical device can be mounted outdoors. The purpose of the cover is primarily to prevent water, dust and other foreign materials from entering the device. It is of particular importance to prevent rain water and moisture from entering the electrical device to reduce the risk of short circuits, fire and damage to the device and the electrical systems connected thereto.
A typical electrical device waterproof cover is generally rectangular and closed on five sides. The waterproof cover can be recessed into or mounted exteriorly of a structure so that its open side is accessible. The cover is typically sized to receive standard electrical devices such as a duplex receptacle which is secured to the cover with its front face substantially flush with or projecting slightly through a front cover plate of the cover or outlet box. Suitable openings in a wall of the box permits the passage of electrical leads for connecting the device to a suitable source of electric power.
A cover of the general type described herein includes a cover plate which is generally coextensive with the open front side of the cover. The cover plate is provided with one or more apertures which are shaped and located so as to expose one or more electrical devices such as outlets or switches which typically project into and through the apertures in the cover plate. The cover plate is normally secured in place either by a screw or other fastener extending through an opening in the cover plate and extending into a threaded hole in the cover or outlet. The usual weatherproof outlet box or cover also includes one or more hinged waterproof lids or exterior covers overlying the cover plate to protect the electrical device mounted in the box from the weather when the device is not in usage.
Existing prior art waterproof cover designs are generally of two basic designs; an integral cover/plate construction and a cover/modular (separate) plate. A summation of the differences and advantages between the modular cover and cover plate design of the present invention and those manufactured by Carlon and are as follows:
______________________________________ FEATURE CARLON INVENTION ADVANTAGE ______________________________________ Single gang No Yes Diversification, plate can be fewer parts used in two gang cover Plates snap No Yes Faster assembly into cover Plates No Yes Better plate interlock retention Plates have No Yes Insures proper foolproof installation locators ______________________________________